dawn_of_darkness_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raguel Saklas
Raguel Saklas, also sometimes known as Akrasiel or the Angel of Judgement, is one of the three archangels born to God and Asherah. As the youngest, he is the weakest, but as the third born son of God he is still one of the most powerful and high beings in existence. His judgement is free of bias, and as such he often resolved arguments in heaven mainly between Lucifer and Michael. After billions of years humans eventually evolved on Earth, which Raguel did promise to bow to. When Lucifer was cast out of heaven for refusing to do so, Raguel left shortly after taking his sons Judex and Regnell. This was possibly because without Lucifer, his reason for being in heaven was no longer valid. Not much has been seen of him since, however whenever great peril comes across the humans he takes the form of a thunder bird called Groază and soars across the skies warning them of the challenges to come. It is said that despite being missing and a fallen angel he still answers many human prayers. History Raguel was born after Michael and Lucifer before the universe was created to God and Asherah. In the days after Raguel's birth, he would constantly need to be with his father or he would become upset. Because of this, he was named Raguel of "Friend of God". Eventually God slayed the rest of the gods or submitted other gods to his will and crowned himself "The One True God". This resulted in Asherah leaving him, and Raguel losing a great deal of respect for him. Some time after his birth, Raguel and his brothers were ordered by God to do battle with the high deity, Asag. A being who would constantly destroy and eat things that God and his brothers created. The other deities, despite also being affected by Asag's terror, refused to help defeat him for a whole year, before finally helping them. This resulted in Asag being defeated and cast into The Empty. God then tasked Lucifer and Michael with creating a solar system that could sustain life. He told the three sons to guard the planet that Michael would create and mysteriously disappeared. Eventually Lucifer and Michael created a solar system capable of sustaining life. As life grew, so did a new power Raguel noticed within himself. This was the power to manipulate time. As time passed, Raguel started to notice a trend in the creatures on Earth. With his power to see into the future, he noticed that the current creatures known as the Dinosaurs would not allow God's next creations, the humans, to flourish on Michael's world. Raguel told Lucifer this, who wiped out the dinosaurs with an asteroid. At some point after this, the three of them began to breed with the lower Gods. Raguel's breeding with Neith led to the creation of the Cherubim. Michael and Lucifer also bred with other deities weaker than them, and because of this the resulting breeds of Angels were weaker than the three brothers. Soon after, Raguel bred with an Angel to create his son Judex, and then soon after that inseminated the water Nu and created the half angel Regnell. God then returned to anoint the animals that had evolved from what he had created millions of years ago, the first humans, Adam and Eve, as his master works. Upon doing so, God ordered all the angels in heaven to swear allegiance to these new beings and to protect them from future threats. Raguel, Michael, and all the rest of the angels all bow, all except Lucifer. Lucifer, having his pride wounded, argued with their father about the true value of these new humans, saying that they did not deserve to be loved more than him and his brothers. As his punishment, God banished Lucifer from heaven. Upon Lucifer's leave from heaven, Raguel took his children, Judex and Regnell, and left as well. While he was not banished, he chose to leave behind heaven, possibly because without Lucifer, Raguel didn't see a place for himself in heaven. Afterwards, when Lucifer did battle with Michael, Raguel could be seen in a new form flying across the skies in heaven. A form completely made of lightning called Groază. Raguel goes missing for a very long time. He adopts a new appearance and wanders the many stars and lands the universe now how to offer. Only to be seen every time catastrophe came across humans, in his Groază form. While completely missing from heaven, his son Judex did breed with humans at some point, leading to the Finches, a human bloodline with the blood of Raguel. Even while missing, he continued to answer the prayers of the humans who prayed to him, all the way until modern day times. Personality Raguel is stern and unbiased. He was born with the gifted ability to judge anything completely free of bias and without missing any details. He grew up a bit more separated from his brethren, fearing his judgement of them to be a bad thing, but ultimately did get along with his brothers, Michael and Lucifer. He also has a strong connection with his two sons, Judex and Regnell. Powers and Abilities Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence - As the third of God and Asherah's children, Raguel is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. He is far superior to all demons except Asag and Lucifer (at Asag's original power), and is superior to most angels, with the exceptions being Michael, and Lucifer when he was an angel. ** Nigh-Omniscience '- Raguel has immense awareness of almost everything, on top of all the things God and Asherah told him for the billions of years before he fell. ** '''Immortality '- As a celestial, Raguel has an infinitely long lifespan. He is billions of years old. He is among the first angels and existed before the Universe itself. He does not age, unless he chooses to. He is unaffected by all diseases and toxins. He does not tire, require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. ** 'Energy Projection '- He can shoot beams of concentrated, powerful energy, and also control energy in any way. ** '''Enhanced Intellect ** Flight '- Through the use of his large wings of pure lightning, Raguel can fly at any speed. ** '''Matter Absorption '- Through his skin or any part of his body, he can absorb matter. ** 'Electrokinesis '- Raguel is able to summon and manipulate lightning/electricity. *** 'Weather Control '- Raguel can cause thunder and lightning storms. ** 'Omnipresence '- ' '''He can be anywhere at anyplace at anytime. ** '''Superhuman Stamina '- As said before, Raguel does not need rest or sleep to survive or function. ** 'Superhuman Strength '- Raguel is strong enough to throw people into orbit, and move entire planets or suns. ** 'Superhuman Speed '- Raguel can circle the planet before his image leaves your eye. ** 'Telekinesis '- Though he's strong enough to do the things listed above, he doesn't need to use his strength to do it, as he can move things of the same caliber with his mind. ** 'Invulnerability '- Nothing can harm him but the Michael Sword or more powerful entities, which there are very few of. ** 'Magic '- Raguel knows almost every spell. ** 'Shape Shifting '- Raguel can transform into a large bird form surrounded by lightning called "Groază", which is Romanian for horror, as he takes this form to warn humans of the coming of calamities, like during the War in Heaven, Exodus, and as he is supposed to just before the apocalypse. ** '''Perfect Judgement - Raguel can judge anything for its good or bad qualities completely free of bias. ** Chronokinesis - Raguel can move himself and others to the past and future of time. He can stop time. He can also age things such as objects or people thousands of years into the future or "de-age" them into the past. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * General Weapons Master '''- While not as adept as Michael in swordsmanship, Raguel has mastered the use of almost every type of weapon in existence. * '''Tactician - Raguel is very resourceful, as he needed to be in order to solve disputes between his brothers, and flee from Heaven unnoticed. He is also very adept in magic, and has a large array of skills he learned throughout his years of traveling, which gives him many options in most situations. * Strategist - Having one of the most clear consciousnesses in all of existence, a genius level intellect, and the ability to judge a situation with no bias, Raguel can easily judge all of a situations possible outcomes, and make decisions based off of what would benefit his goal the most. Raguel is capable of considering every option, no matter how crude they may be. Weaknesses 'Death '- As the most powerful being in the universe and a being who can kill anything, Death can kill Raguel. 'God '- As, you know, God, who is Raguel's father, and the second most powerful being in existence, God can kill Raguel. 'Asherah '- As God's wife, Raguel's mother, and the third most powerful being in existence, Asherah can kill Raguel. 'The Michael Sword '- It's presumed that the Michael Sword would be highly effective against Raguel, like Lucifer. 'Lucifer '- As the fifth most powerful being in existence, Lucifer can kill Raguel. 'Michael '- As the fourth most powerful being in existence, Michael can kill Raguel. 'Amun-Ra '- As the fourth most powerful being in existence, Amun-Ra can kill Raguel. 'Neith '- As a being who is only slightly inferior to his own power, Neith can do significant damage to Raguel. 'Hell Fire '- The flames of hell are completely demonic in nature, and can harm Raguel. Trivia * He was planned to be the ruler of the underworld before he left heaven. * His aura is usually red, however sometimes can appear to humans as a dark purple. * Raguel originally was not actually based off of the angel in lore, but rather an angel James made up called Judgement, who Daeron later found out was very similar to the angel Raguel. * Although Raguel is a very neutral angel, he is often depicted as being quite kind. Category:Deities Category:Figures from Christianity Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:James Goldspink Characters Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Living Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters from traditional sources Category:Heaven Dwellers Category:Characters who have yet to appear